Warriors Paranoia
by Lightkit
Summary: Giant beetles attack and eat ShadowClan! Inkstar sends Flarefur and Musclepelt to build a space colony. Will they survive? What will happen with the beetles? NO FLAMES Please ! Written by Flarefur.
1. Ch 1 Flarefur in Space

Warriors Paranoia

By Flarefur (and Lightkit)

**A/N: Hi! It's Flarefur and Lightkit here! This is a random story. Flarefur thinks it an enormous accomplishment. Whatever just read the story!**

Ch. 1- Musclepelt and Flarefur go into space

It had been a restless day for Flarefur. He had had to track down a kit, fight 3 dogs by himself, and save himself from eagles that had carried him away. He had just curled up in his mossy nest to get some well deserved rest when Penguinpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, sprinted flat-out into the clearing shouting, "StarClan are angry! The moon is red and melting, and bugs the size of houses…" When every cat stared at her, Penguinpool quickly rephrased herself. "Err, I mean Twoleg nests, with heads like beetles and legs like a twoleg…HAVE EATEN SHADOWCLAN!!!"

Every cat gasped, and Squidstar had a heart attack and lost his last life. "Well, most of ShadowClan was eaten." Penguinpool reconsidered. "Their medicine cat, two queens and their kits, and five warriors managed to escape. I've brought them with me." The cats crept into the camp, more than likely scared out of their fur.

Inkheart, the deputy (now leader), yowled, "Musclepelt! Flarefur! Go into orbit and build a space colony that looks like a cat tree! Go now!" Five minutes later, a reluctant Flarefur and a hyper Musclepelt padded over to the ship that had been prepared. As their anxious clan watched, the ship took off, and headed out into the unknown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that that was short, but it was a big accomplishment for Flarefur. See you next time!**

**Luv from**

**Lightkit and Flarefur**

**Review, review, review, review!**


	2. Ch 2 Problems in Space

Warriors Paranoia

By: Flarefur (and Lightkit)

**I'm back! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Neither of us does. If I did I wouldn't be on here, now would I?**

**Thank you to Diamondstar and Dreaming for Reality, for being positive reviewers. You both get a cookie.**

**Oh, and Queen Annie? Jealousy isn't very pretty on a girl.**

Ch. 2- Problems

Flarefur sighed. "Well, we're halfway there. I wonder how much longer it'll take us to get to the stupid site." He looked over at Musclepelt, who was twitching in his sleep.

"Uh…no don't do it…no deal…" Musclepelt mumbled softly.

"Ugh." Flarefur rolled his eyes. "Oh, for StarClan's sake… WAKE UP!!!" He leaped on Musclepelt, claws unsheathed.

Musclepelt stirred and his head shot up, causing Flarefur's paw to slide onto his throat. "Huh?" He choked. "Stop choking me! You gotta fly this ship! We're in an asteroid field!"

"No we're not!" Flarefur said, taking his paws off Musclepelt's throat.

"Yes we are!" Musclepelt retorted.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Watch out!" Musclepelt suddenly screeched. "METEOR!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this was really short, but I will try to update more often.**

**Bye! Review! No flames!**

**Luv from Lightkit**

**and Flarefur**

**PS- Like no way I'm getting off this site!**


	3. Ch 3 Meteor

Warriors Paranoia

By: Lightkit and Flarefur

**A/N: Hi! Now, for some comments; Grassy Leaves, if it really bothered you, then don't read it anymore. You too, Queen Annie. I will continue this story for the remaining chapters. Read on! This might be the shortest chapter ever.**

_Disclaimer: Blah._

**WE DEDICATE THIS (very short) CHAPTER TO:**

**SORREL1000****/****Dreaming for Reality****, our only + reviewer**

Ch. 3- Meteor

**BOOM!**

The small ship exploded. Musclepelt was hit by the meteor. He yowled, reaching for Flarefur as though he could reach, "FLAAAAARRRRREEEFUUURRRRRRRR!"

"No!" Flarefur yowled, reaching for Musclepelt. "Musclepelt!" he cried as the meteor's inertia carried Musclepelt out of sight forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this was very short, but it got the point across. This is what happened after Musclepelt yelled, "Watch out, METEOR," last chapter. So now you know.**

**Bye! Review!**

**Luv from,**

**Lightkit and Flarefur**

**PS- **_**Penguinpool**_**, ****Musclepelt****, and **_**Squidstar**_** were all ****loners**** and **_**kittypets**_**.**


	4. Ch 4 Coming home and a HUGE honor

Warriors Paranoia

By: Flarefur

**A/N: Hi! We're back! Anyway read on, devoted readers! I will not be putting anymore disclaimers! They are in previous chapters! Deal with it!**

Ch. 4- Coming Home and a HUGE honor

Only Flarefur and the equipment were left after the meteor went away. He checked the equipment and discovered it was still working and in workable condition.

"Well, I guess I better get to work if I want to get this done by moonhigh. I'll have to get this done soon, before the bugs eat everyone else!" he mewed.

-3 MOONS LATER-

"Yes! I'm finished! It's done and working at last!" Flarefur yowled his joy out to StarClan. "I wonder how long it took me." He shrugged, boarded the remains of his ship, and left off for home.

-1 HOUR LATER-

The spaceship, or what was left of it, landed discretely outside the ThunderClan camp. Flarefur leaped out the door, into a tree, and then down to the soft forest floor.

He stretched. "It's good to be back." Pressing his belly to the floor, Flarefur pricked his ears to catch the sounds of the forest. "Oh, how nice this grass feels! Oh, that lovely birdsong! I can't wait to see my clanmates!"

Flarefur raced into the camp. Everyone was gathered in a circle in the center of the clearing, in the traditional mourning position. The moon was just beginning to rise.

"Hey guys!" Flarefur meowed cheerfully. He stopped, seeing the Clan crouching around a body of spotted fur. "Who are you mourning?"

Everyone turned, and then looked wide-eyed at him. Then the whole of ThunderClan suddenly rushed at him. They crowded around him, touching his fur, sniffing his scent, and yowling joyously to StarClan. Inkstar slipped down from his den and padded up. Brightfire raced up to him, squeezing easily through the crowd.

Brightfire wound around him and twined her tail with his. "What took you so long?!" she purred.

Flarefur sighed. "Well, 1: It's really hard building in space, 2: Our ship was hit by a meteor, 3: Musclepelt got carried away by the meteor that practically destroyed our ship, 4: I don't have thumbs!"

Brightfire drew away. "Oh, poor Musclepelt." she sighed.

"On the bright side, I built the space colony. I call it… 'ARK'." Flarefur meowed, adding a starry eyed looked at the end.

"What's it like?"

"Does it have prey?"

"How will we survive?"

Immediately, questions plied him from all sides.

"Yes, please tell us. I'll call a clan meeting." Inkstar mewed.

Inkstar leapt onto the Highledge to call, but everyone was there already.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Flarefur! Can you come up here please?" Inkstar called.

"Sure." Flarefur leapt onto the Highledge.

"As everyone but Flarefur knows, Leopardpelt was killed in a skirmish with WindClan earlier over prey. I need a new deputy.

"I, Inkstar, leader of ThunderClan, say these words before the body of Leopardpelt, so her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Flarefur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!"

The entire clan let out an earsplitting roar of approval.

"It would be an honor. I'll do my best." Flarefur meowed, astonished. Flowerfur, Flarefur's old apprentice, and Mistyclaw, the apprentice he had trained after his sister died in kitting, looked on proudly. The clan yowled again as Flarefur leapt down, and Brightfire wound around her mate, purring deeply. Flarefur purred right back and rubbed his cheek against her muzzle.

Inkstar waved his tail for silence. "Let us rest." he called. "We will prepare to leave tomorrow and gather the other clans. You can tell us about it when we get there. We leave in two sunrises."

With that, Inkstar leapt off the Highledge, grabbed a skinny rabbit from the prey pile, and went into his den, with his mate, Pinemist, following. Everybody grabbed some prey, ate quickly and went to settle in their nests, to get a good night's sleep for the adventure that awaited them the next day.

**

* * *

**

**So, what did you think? How was it? Did I do okay? Please let me know. Big thanks to Lightkit for major editing skills. She helped me very much. The chapter was only half a page before she edited, and added to it. It's now more of her story than it is mine! Either way, I am having so much fun in this story! I may do a short sequel to this to show their new life on the space colony.**

**Thanks for reading! Tune in next time for more of ****Warriors Paranoia****.**

**Bye! Review!**

**From,**

**Flarefur**

**PS- I may change the title. It just doesn't fit the story anymore. Be prepared for it.**


	5. Ch 5 Preparations

Warriors Paranoia

By: Flarefur

Edited by: Lightkit

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! In this chapter, we will find out what the other clans are doing to prepare and what is happening in ThunderClan. Enjoy! Remember, no more disclaimers from me!**

**Dedicated to:  
****Regretted Fallen Angel, my only reviewer for Ch. 4!**

_____________________________________________________________

Ch. 5- Preparation

The next day, Inkstar emerged from his den, refreshed and ready to go. Flarefur and Brightfire were already getting small patrols ready to go to the other clans.

"Brightfire, you take your patrol to RiverClan." Inkstar ordered. "Tell them to get their stuff ready fast. We are leaving tomorrow. Tell the warriors to build a big spaceship to fit all their stuff. Help them, and come back by moonrise."

"Yes, Inkstar." The she-cat nodded, and gathered her cats with a sweep of her tail. Brightfire raced off, her patrol streaking after her. They disappeared out of the barrier.

"Flarefur," Inkstar turned, "you do the same in WindClan."

"Yes sir!" The deputy dipped his head.

"Now the rest of you!" Inkstar leaped up on the Highrock. "Warriors, start repairing and enlarging Flarefur's space ship! Queens and elders, get all the bedding you can. Apprentices, start hunting, and bring water. But, don't kill too much prey, we'll need to take some with us to the colony. Kits, it'll be your job to distribute the prey and water to the working warriors, queens, and elders!" The kits squealed with delight at being included, the quickly quieted when they were shushed by their mothers. "Mosswing, take Badgerpaw and Sunpaw, and get your herbs together! Now move, move, move!"

The cats set off in a flurry of activity. Flarefur and his patrol left immediately to go to WindClan. The queens and elders began grabbing mosses from the elders den, apprentices den, and medicine cave and shoving it all into the nursery, warriors den, or Inkstar's den, then flattening it as best they could. Mosswing and Sunpaw, Mosswing's apprentice, began preparing traveling herbs, while Badgerpaw began wrapping everything else into packages to carry on the trip, occasionally asking if this or that was correctly assembled. The warriors set to work enlarging, expanding, and repairing Flarefur's damaged spaceship. No one stopped to talk, except for maybe a curt nod. Every so often, an apprentice would race into camp, holding a mass amount of prey, or a moss ball full of water. They would drop it in the prey pile or give it to a kit, then race out again. The kits stayed out of the way until an apprentice brought prey or water, and then gave it to a working clanmate. Everybody took breaks in shifts, until the work could be completed.

-Moonrise that night-

Flarefur and Brightfire's patrols raced back into camp, both having triumphant looks on their faces. Some carried prey, others carried water, and all just started working immediately.

"Brightfire! Flarefur!" Inkstar called from where he was watching over his Clan. "I want to see you both in my den now!"

"Yes sir!" Brightfire and Flarefur saluted with their tails and padded across the clearing. They went into whatever space was left inside Inkstar's den. They settled themselves on the mass amounts of moss, and then began the report.

"RiverClan is just about ready." Brightfire began. "We helped their warriors build most of their space ship. They are doing the same thing we are. Queens and elders fetching and piling moss, kits distributing prey and water, apprentices hunting and getting the water, their medicine cats are getting herbs, and still other jobs, like ferrying the items across the stream to their spaceship."

Flarefur dipped his head. "As is WindClan, except for the stream part."

"Good." Inkstar mewed. "Now, when--?" Inkstar was interrupted as, suddenly, Mosswing and Sunpaw burst into the cave.

"Inkstar! Oops, did we interrupt something?" Mosswing skidded to a halt.

"We're going to the Moonpool for the last time." Sunpaw mewed as she untangled herself from Brightfire.

Mosswing flicked her tail crossly, beckoning Sunpaw to stand at her flank. "We just wanted to let you know where we're going."

Inkstar nodded. "I expected as much. Are the other medicine cats going as well?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Inkstar flicked his tail. "I, too, will join you."

"Why?" Flarefur asked curiously.

Thankfully, Inkstar understood the question. "I am leader. I received my nine lives here. I wish to go one last time."

"Actually," Sunpaw scuffled her paws on the sandy floor, "we were going to ask you to come anyway. The other leaders are going as well."

"If we wish to get there before moonhigh, we need to leave now. Flarefur you're in charge." Inkstar said, nodding to Flarefur to give him authority. "If we're not back by sunhigh tomorrow, assume the worst and leave without us."

Flarefur nodded and Inkstar, Mosswing, and Sunpaw raced out of the camp.

"Okay, Brightfire! Go help the others." Flarefur meowed as they slipped out of Inkstar's moss-filled den. "Since the spaceship is almost done, will you let Mushroomclaw, Mintpelt, and Whitefur know that they are now on sentry duty around the hollow?"

"Okay, is it okay to put the moss I collect in here?" Brightfire meowed cautiously.

Flarefur was puzzled. "Why will you be collecting moss? You're not a queen or an --."

Brightfire quickly wrapped his muzzle with her tail. "I will be going outside of the camp to get it. Bye!"

"Brightfire --!" Flarefur yowled.

Brightfire hared out the entrance, off to collect moss and giving no sign that she had heard him. Flarefur stood confused for a few seconds, shook his head, then leapt up onto the Highledge, and sat down to keep watch over his working clanmates.

_____________________________________________________________

**Hi! I've been trying to make these longer. I think it's working. I can't wait to continue this!**

**Bye! Don't forget to review and look for my update!**

**From,**

**Flarefur**

**And**

**Luv from Lightkit**


End file.
